


Flesh

by fieryhotaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Wall Sex, Yaoi, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place sometime before Thriller Bark. Sanji is thinking about Zoro's hot bod, and somehow leads to something deeper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

It was a lovely, breezy, and quiet day on the Thousand Sunny. Usopp and Luffy were fishing (actually they were sleeping). Chopper, Franky and Robin-chan were working in their rooms. Nami-san was sunbathing; she looked like a goddess! And I made myself a strawberry smoothie, lit a cigarette, and sat down to enjoy the view, if you know what I mean.

Oh yeah, and there was him. He was grunting and huffing as he worked out with his weights on the upper deck. I guess since it was such a nice day he decided to exercise outside instead of in the gym, but he was interrupting my relaxation time with all that noise. I gritted my teeth and turned to him to yell, but something stopped me from saying anything.

Zoro’s body was in a good rhythm as he swung the heavy weights down from over his head. He was shirtless and sweaty, but never showing on his face that he was tired. His big arms flexed and released with each swing, the veins on his shoulders and neck popping out under that tanned skin. My eyes trailed across to his back, around to his chest, and down to his abs. The picture turned into slow-motion as I watched his abs contract and release. Contract, release, contract, release, almost like… I shook my head and took another draw from my cig. No dirty thoughts right now. Especially since there was someone else I could be staring at right now… but for some reason I couldn’t stop looking. His body is damn perfection. Even the scars were perfect, for some reason.

There were little scrapes here and there on his body, but of course the one that stands out is the deep slice across his chest – when Mihawk almost killed him. That day is still so clear in my mind. I barely knew the stupid marimo, but I was hoping that he wouldn’t lose more than the fight. When he admitted defeat, and opened himself up to the hawk-eyed swordsman, I shouted to him, begging him not to let the man kill him for nothing. I was so pissed at Zoro for allowing the scar to be made. And Mihawk… if Zoro didn’t have dibs on his ass, I’d be the one to kill him. How dare he hurt the shitty marimo without a reason, or my permission…

He caught me staring. I turned away quickly, taking a sip of the smoothie, pretending nothing happened. I saw the beautiful Nami-san walking towards me.

“Sanji-kun, what’re you drinking?” Oh, thank you for breaking the awkward silence, Nami-swan!

“It’s a strawberry smoothie, and it’s just as sweet as you!” My eyes became hearts for the pretty redhead.

“Could I have one, please?”

“Of course! I’ll make you one, or two, or two hundred, or two million!” I said on my way to the kitchen. As I calmed down I thought I might as well make one for everybody, even the stupid muscle-head. In less than five minutes, I made seven perfect strawberry smoothies. I put them on a tray and served them, first to the ladies, then to the boys. Last and least, it was Zoro’s turn. I went to the upper deck to meet him. “Here, for you.”

“You know I don’t like sweet things.” He said, still concentrating on his workout.

“I don’t care what you like. Drink it.” I shoved the glass in his face. He clicked his tongue and dropped his weights, taking the drink from my hand. He drank it all in one shot. When he was done, he had a smoothie mustache on his lip. I stepped up to him and wiped his upper lip with my thumb. “Next time I’ll bring you a napkin, shitty heathen.” I started to leave.

“Hey…” He grabbed my wrist and turned me around quickly, our faces really close. “I think you missed some.” He leaned down slowly, trying to kiss me. I pulled away.

“Not in front of them.” I looked down, seeing Luffy and company goofing around below.

“They’re not looking.” He tried again.

“I told you not in public.” I pulled away again.

“They already know.”

“I know, but I…” I didn’t have a complete thought ready. “Just… no.” I hurried back to the sanctity of my kitchen. My face was burning and my heart was pounding. _I know they know, but I still feel so embarrassed by this. I mean… why does it have to be you?_

ZSZSZS

I knew he’d be in my room that night. Since he didn’t get what he wanted earlier, he’s come to get it now. He still wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he had removed his shoes. He was leaning on the wall in the darkest corner of the room, his arms folded across his chest. His stern eyes grazed my body up and down. I felt slightly nauseous… or aroused… I couldn’t tell which.

“We need to talk.” Yeah, ‘talk’ as in ‘have monstrous sex’. “What the hell’s wrong with you? You faun over those damn women all day, but you can’t admit to staring at me or give me a stupid kiss.” I stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. “I never talked about this before with you, but it has been a problem ever since you agreed to be with me like this. For some reason it’s starting to bother me now…” Did I just see a blush cross his cheeks? “You know what I mean, right?” He looked up at me. “Say something!”

“Yeah, I know.” I finally said. “But… it’s just… all my life I’ve been straight, and then I suddenly… wanted you…” I really didn’t know how to explain this. “Maybe I’m just embarrassed.”

“You’re not embarrassed. If you were you wouldn’t throw yourself at women’s feet like an idiot.”

“What exactly are you trying to say here?” I got pissed at that statement.

“I’m trying to find out what your problem is with me.” He said, moving closer.

“I don’t have a problem with you.”

“You just have a problem with us.” I opened my mouth to say ‘I don’t’, but he stopped me. “You do. If you didn’t I’d be able to kiss you whenever the hell I wanted.”

“Wha-what?” 

“I want you to be mine.” He said straight out. I was stunned. He never said anything like that to me or anyone. Our relationship always seemed simple to me; during the day, we hated each other, and at night, we didn’t. I never thought he wanted something more… but I must feel the same. I never cheated on him. After our first time together I never thought about doing it with anyone else. And even though we seemingly hate each other, I trust him the most out of all my nakama. My silent thoughts must have been bothering him, cuz his face turned bright red. “Well, we don’t have to like, be dating or anything, you know… it’s not really my thing, I mean it never was… I mean…”

“I can’t believe it.” I stopped him. He gave me a confused look. “How can you be more romantic than me?”

“Eh?” His head looked like a red balloon about to pop. “I didn’t mean it to be…” I went up to him and licked his upper lip.

“I missed some, right? I think I got it now.” I smirked. He swallowed hard before throwing me up against the wall and kissing me senseless. I instantly weakened against his animalistic craving; I was hardly able to stand on my own. He put his knee between my legs and rubbed it into my groin. “Ah!” I couldn’t stand anymore. I was putting all my weight on his leg.

“Sanji…” He said hoarsely. He hardly ever says my name. Hearing him say it made me blush just as hard as he was a moment ago. He tore off my shirt and pressed his naked chest onto mine while grinding against me. It was almost like he was trying to fuse our flesh together. He kissed my neck while I put my arms around his. “So, you were staring at me earlier, huh?”

“Y-Yeah, so?”

“What were you thinking about exactly?” He asked, almost worriedly. I pushed him off me a little so I could see him. He looked handsome with the lantern’s light dancing on his dark skin. I looked down at that scar again, and gently ran my hand over it. He cringed a little, feeling insecure about himself all of a sudden.

“That I would kill him if you weren’t going to already.” I answered. He paused before bursting out into laughter. “What the hell’s funny?” I blushed.

“Thanks.” He gave me a genuine smile. I was confused as to why he found that funny, but I didn’t get to ask. His lips were on mine again, the contact filled with passion. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pressed his body against mine, his knee rubbing harder in between my legs.

“Oh shit…” I gasped, rolling my head back. His mouth latched onto my neck once again, and I knew he was leaving marks. “Mmm…” I groaned, digging my nails into the wooden wall. I didn’t even realize he undid both of our pants until I felt his hot member against mine. “AH!” He used his big, calloused hand to put them together, stroking them with vigor. I was concentrating on so many sensations that I was forgetting to fucking breathe. Zoro shoved his knee into my testicles. “Oh, fuck!” I shouted as I came.

“That was quick.” He was as blunt as always. He pushed me on the bed and pulled of the rest of my clothing.

“I… I couldn’t help it…” I was a little rattled. It was so damn good I couldn’t…

“I’m not gonna let you come so easily next time.” He sounded feral. I felt kind of scared. What was he going to do to me? He pulled me up on all fours, my ass sticking up in the air. He pushed a finger in my hole, hard and fast.

“Augh!” I cried. He thrust the digit in and out, twirling it around and pushing it into my inner walls occasionally. Then he added another finger, repeating the same sweet torture. I was writhing around like a whore in heat. Three fingers now. “You’re… so rough…”

“You need punishment.” He growled. He pulled my right leg up and positioned himself at a strange angle. He pushed half of his huge cock inside me.

“AAAHHH!” I started shedding tears. It was a little rough without lotion. I don’t think it would’ve mattered, anyway. No matter how well he preps me it still hurts like a bitch. And in this angle… he sheathed himself completely. “Ooo… fuck… Zoro…”

“Fuckin’ tight…” His voice was hoarse and full of lust. I felt like I would come again just by hearing him. He began pounding into me wildly, hardly giving each of us the chance to catch our breath. I started shaking, finding it hard to hold myself up while he’s pile-driving my ass. My elbows collapsed under me, and with that the angle changed, his cock hitting me in different places.

“Mm… oh… ah!” I couldn’t keep my voice down. At this point, I didn’t really give a crap if people could hear. I was too busy concentrating on that big dick of his. I was sweaty and lightheaded now; I was so close to coming. “Zoro…!” Suddenly he picked me up by my arms and brought me to his lap, feeling his scarred chest on my back. He pulled my legs out from under me, so I was practically doing a split while sitting on his cock, my legs now unable to give me any weight support. “Ow!”

“I ain’t done.” He grunted. “You’re not gonna come yet.” To my dismay, he tightly clenched my penis in his hand, preventing me from releasing.

“No, Dammit!” My complaint fell on deaf ears. With his other hand he easily lifted me a little before dropping me down on his thickness, his own hips moving to meet my ass. “AAHHH, ZORO!” He was hitting my prostate so hard I thought it would burst. I couldn’t believe how deep he could go and how long he could do it; it was almost like there was no end. I was crying and trembling while being brutally fucked by the great swordsman. His animalistic sounds were getting louder, getting closer to his climax. “Z-Zoro, let me go… please…” I pleaded for my release.

“Sanji!” He said my name again while letting go of my dick. We came at the same time, mine splattering on the bed while his filled me up so much it could have come out my fucking mouth. He held me up as we breathed together, our sweaty flesh meeting each other’s once more. I looked back at him and his eyes met mine. We stared at each other for a while until he pulled my head in for a deep kiss that seemed to go on forever. After that we fell to the bed together, cuddling up to go to sleep.

ZSZSZS

“Breakfast is ready, everyone!” I called from the kitchen. As usual, Luffy is the first one in, followed by Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and the lovely ladies. Zoro is the last one, still half-asleep. “It’s pancakes!” I served the women first, then the boys. I already had to stop our captain from stealing the other’s food.

“If you don’t want your food stolen, I suggest waking up.” I whispered to the marimo.

“Yeah, do you have something that will help?” He smirked. I blushed a little before leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Everyone stopped to gawk at us. I pulled away, seeing that Zoro was flushed as well.

“Who needs caffeine, right?” I stuck my tongue out at him. I told him it was embarrassing.

ZSZSZS


End file.
